Amor Paranormal ZaDR
by Invader Lira
Summary: La vida entre un humano y un extraterrestre... Tienen tantas cosas en común, aunque por sus peleas no se den cuenta de la vida del uno y el otro... ZaDR! Mi primer fic en fanfiction :D


_**Hola gente! Soy nueva en esto de las historias en , es la primera vez que hare un fic! Yaaay ^o^ Pues empezare con una historia ZaDR, osea esta historia es Yaoi! Y si no les gusta no comenten! ¬¬ Invasor Zim no me pretenece, pertenece a Jhonen Vazques y a Nickelodeon… (Malditos de Nickelodeon me desvelo hasta las 2 de la mañana para ver Invasor Zim ¬¬) Ojala lo disfruten n_n Dejen Reviews plz! (No se que significa reviews pero creo que son comentarios xD) Ok Empezemos! **_

Amor Paranormal

Capitulo 1: Cosas en común. Parte 1

Esos días pasados… Esos días en el que había insultos, golpes y batallas… no paraban sin parar, la batalla entre Dib el humano, un chico cabezón que quería probar que su enemigo era un extraterrestre en invadir el planeta Tierra y probar que no era un loco demente, y Zim, un extraterrestre verde que trataba de invadir a la Tierra para sus Mas Altos y probar que él era el mejor invasor de todos… Estos dos tienen tanto en común… Llegar ser alguien en su vida y que todos lo respetaran… Tenían sueños diferentes pero muy parecidos en su fin… Sin embargo… Para lograrlo… Era deshacerse de uno y el otro…

Era una noche cualquiera, la ciudad era iluminada, la gente caminaba ocupada de sus asuntos, la noche era muy ruidosa por los autos que estaban en trafico por las calles, en especial los ruidos de disparos de armas, esos ruidos provenían de Dib, como siempre inventaba una nueva arma para poder derrotar a Zim, mientras que Zim huía rápido gracias a su PAK por sus largas y metálicas patas puntiagudas mientras usaba su disfraz humano para que nadie sospechara. Dib corría tras Zim saltando en cada auto por el tráfico mientras disparaba rayos de su arma nueva, Zim huía de Dib esquivando ágilmente los disparos haciendo que estos causen daños en los edificios y en algunos autos.

Dib: ¡Ven acá Zim! ¡No eh terminado contigo!-Gritaba Dib tratando de alcanzar a Zim saltando de auto en auto.

Zim: ¡Déjame en paz Dib-Apestoso! ¡Los humanos no deben perseguir humanos! ¡Eso es extraño!-Gritaba Zim alejándose cada vez mas de Dib.

Dib: ¡Un humano real no dice humanos todo el tiempo!-Replico Dib dando un gran salto quedando en frente de Zim.

Zim: -Zim cae en el suelo por la sorpresa de Dib- ¡Mentiras apestoso humano cabezón!

La gente se queda viendo a los dos chicos pelearse de una manera muy rara, por así decirlo, los dos eran muy extraños…

Dib: ¡Miren Gente! ¡Ahora mismo probare que este chico es un alíen!-Grito Dib en todo público

Zim: ¡No le crean nada! ¡El esta loco!-Grito Zim tratando de defenderse

La gente solo ignoro a los dos chicos ya que pensaban que ellos dos estaban locos

Dib: -gruñe de ira- Grr! Zim que rayos harás ahora?!

Zim: Yo no hare nada malo Dib-Apestoso!

Dib: ¡¿Entonces porque cuando me vistes saliste corriendo junto con un control?!

Zim: Ese control puede controlar la luz de esta ciudad, la energía de esta ciudad proveerá a mi rayo destructor para destruir todo lo que se interponga ante mí-Saca de su bolsillo un interruptor con un botón-Esta preciosidad quitara la energía de la ciudad yéndose a mi Base para tener la energía posible para mi rayo, ¡Pero tú nunca lo sabrás!

Dib: Acabas de decírmelo…

Zim:… ¡Mientes!-El PAK de Zim saca una radio para comunicarse- ¡Gir! ¡¿Ya activaste el interruptor?!

Mientras en un gran edificio, ahí estaba Gir, con su disfraz de perro para poder esconder su identidad. Ahí se encontraba Gir y Minialce jugando a la fiesta de té.

Gir: Más té Minialce? –Gir contesto contento sirviéndole té a Minialce

Minialce: -flotando nada más-

Gir: Uh? –saca de su cabeza una antena en que reflejaba a Zim en un holograma

Zim: ¡Gir! ¡Te digo que si ya pusiste el interruptor!

Gir: ¿El interruptor?

Zim: ¡Si!

Gir: Ummm el interruptor…

Zim: Si… El interruptor Gir…

Gir: ¡Ah si! ¡Ese interruptor!

Zim: -se golpea la cara- ¡¿Si lo pusiste o no?!

Gir: ¿Habla de esto amo? –Enseña el interruptor destruido-

Zim! ¡¿Qué diablos le paso?!

Gir: Minialce y yo lo rompimos por si estaba el interruptor pero no había nada –sonríe tiernamente-

Zim: -se golpea el rostro- Gir, ¡lo que tienes en tus manos es el interruptor!

Gir: ¿En serio? Lo siento amo –disculpándose mientras se rasca la cabeza-

Zim: Grrr! –Gruño Zim dando pisotones en el suelo-

Dib: Jajaja, al parecer creo que a tu robot le faltan unas tuercas Zim –Sonrió Dib en forma de victoria-

Zim: ¡Cállate asquerosa larva humana!

Dib: Arrepiéntete de decirme eso Zim…

Zim: ¡¿Porque?!

Dib: -Le restriega a Zim el arma en su cara- Porque será tu fin!

Zim: -Gruñe de ira-

Dib al disparar su arma, Zim lo esquiva por suerte, el rayo se dirigía a un camión de helados lleno de niños comprando, para su sorpresa Dib se asusto ante eso

Dib: ¡Todos cúbranse! –Grito Dib para alertar a los niños y el señor de los helados

Los niños y el señor de los helados corrieron alejándose del rayo haciendo que el rayo golpee el camión de helados y explote. Los niños estaban decepcionados por no obtener su helado, lo cual miran a Dib y a Zim

Dib:…

Zim:…

Dib:… Em…

Zim: ¡Él fue! –Grito Zim y de repente apareció Gir volando cargando a Minialce

Gir: Vámonos Amo! –Grito Gir-

Zim: Suerte con los niños cabezón –sonríe en forma de victoria, se monta en Gir y se van volando lejos-

Dib: … ¡¿Acaso vieron eso chicos?! ¡Un perro no vuela!

Niños: -mirando con amenaza a Dib-

Como siempre pasaba el tiempo en sus peleas… Ninguno resultaba vencedor, como siempre, Zim no puede ganar en cada batalla ya que siempre Gir o Dib arruinaban sus planes, siempre resultaba como un débil perdedor, y cuando Dib al fin tiene una muestra de que Zim era alíen, nunca la prestaban atención, siempre resultaba perdedor y le decían loco mas veces… Sus batallas al parecer siempre resultaban en empate… Lo que tienen en común es que sus planes nunca resultan como ellos predicen, piensan que tendrán un gran éxito pero en cambio obtienen una gran derrota y humillación, Zim ante sus Mas Altos e Irkens compañeros, hacerlos creer que él es un gran invasor, y Dib ante su familia y su gente de la Tierra, hacerlos creer que él es el único salvador de la Tierra y de que sus teorías de extraterrestres son verdaderas…

Continuara…

_**Yaaaay! Al fin termine el primer capi ^o^! Em… Me quedan muchas partes mas … Muy bien se que en este capitulo no tiene taaantooo amor e3e, pero espérense tantito, ya verán :D Solo espero seguir escribiendo y que no se me pierda la inspiración jejeje, ojala les haya gustado, publicare mas lo prometo! ;3**_


End file.
